This invention relates to a method of collecting samples from a material, for example, coal or any other raw material being conveyed on a belt conveyor.
In the collection of a sample from such a material being conveyed on a belt conveyor, it is demanded to accurately collect a minimum required amount of the material covering the full width of the conveyor belt in a direction orthogonal with respect to the longitudinal direction of the conveyor belt. More precisely, referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b showing, in side elevation and plan respectively, a material 2 being conveyed on a belt conveyor 1, it is desired to accurately collect, as a sample, a limited portion 3 of the material 2 occupying a short length (FIG. 1a) in the longitudianl direction of the conveyor belt and covering the full width (FIG. 1b) in the transverse direction of the conveyor belt.